john_the_gamerfandomcom-20200215-history
Observe
Observe '''is the first active skill John gained after waking up with his powers. Description (Des) Observe shows a relationship bar under people's names, going from -200 with a red frowning face to +200 with a green smiley. Another face somewhere in between them showed what they thought of him.Chapter 3:" Guilty." (Des) If he concentrates, John can see where an attack will hit.Chapter 33:" Fighting dirty." (Des) Observe lvl1 Chapter 1:" Introduction"(Des) 10 mp '''Observe: look carefully at someone or something to learn details about it. Observe lvl 3 Relationship bar unlocked. It will show you the opinion of the person towards you. The overcharge ability for Observe allows John to see people's inventories if he focused long enough.Chapter 46: "The hunt for wet panties."(Des) Observe lvl7Chapter 25:" Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." (Des) Passive Observe is now a skill that doesn't require mana or activation. Just focus on something to see more details. Description(Applepie) Observe level 5Chapter 39 "The Fox"(Applepie) No Change Description(Calam) Observe ~ 3 -> 4Chapter 6 "English...?"(Calam) Observe no longer requires mana and automatically performs low level assessments for the Gamer. Observe has gained the Astral evolution. The infinite cosmos holds many secrets. Description (Izix) Observe Lvl 2Chapter 3 "Creativly"(Izix) . Oberve Lvl MaxChapter 7 "The cavalry charging in"(Izix) . . . Description (Slinger) Replaced with Spy Chapter 15 "The band mats shared an amused look"(Slinger) Description(Dargon) Observe Lv 4 Chapter 17 "A Totally Normal School Day"(Dargon) No Change Description (Item) Observe Lv. 2Chapter 2 "Hard Decisions" (Item) Observe will now reveal the target’s Title. Observe Lv. 3 Relationship Meter Unlocked. Observe Lv.4Chapter 6 "History Lesson" (Item) Unreadable Observe Lv. 6Chapter 7 "John is Bad at Stuff"(Item) <----- Item Skipped A Level. Observing a target will now also display their current status effects. Observe lv. 7Chapter 13 "Angry Kobold and Other Problems"(Item) Target summary unlocked Observe - Lv. 7Chapter 20 "The Morning After"(Item) <------'Item Repeated A Level' Item Rarity unlocked. Description(Dadwood) Observe lvl 3Chapter 3 "Conservatively"(Dadwood) A relationship status ranging from -200 to +200 will now be displayed on those Observed Observe lvl 4Chapter 6 "Revealing the Truth"(Dadwood) Observe can now be cast with no MP cost. Observe lvl 4Chapter 8 "Trauma"(Dadwood) Observe has reached its max lvl. Description(SCIENCE) Observe lvl 2Chapter 4 "History Class"(SCIENCE) observing a target now reveals additional information Description (Tryxie) Observe Lv. 3 Chapter 7 "A diffrent kind of cavalry"(Tryxie) The use of Observe will now show you the reasoning behind the relationship score and display in a window. History Day 1 (Monday) John gained the skill after clicking on his boxers in his inventory. His mother was the first person he used the skill on, though it didn't reveal her character sheet or inventory; it only revealed information he already knew.Chapter 2: "Of course. He is even surprised to see it is optional." (Des) After using Observe on a bunch of students during a bus ride to school, the skill reached level 3, unlocking a relationship bar that showed people's opinions of him. By the time he finished his training session in the park, he reached level 6.Chapter 11:"A sticky situation." (Des) Day 2 (Tuesday) John's Observe skill reached level 7 after he observed a pair of boxers he made with Craft.Chapter 25: Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. Day 3 (Wednesday) In English class, John discovered he had unlocked the overcharge abilities for Move, Observe, and Theft.Chapter 46: "The hunt for wet panties." (Des) References Category:Abilities (Des) Category:Abilities (TryxieMora) Category:Abilities (SCIENCE) Category:Abilities (Ivellius) Category:Abilities (Items) Category:Abilities (Izix) Category:Abilities (Dargon) Category:Abilities (Dadwood) Category:Abilities (Slinger) Category:Abilities (Calam) Category:Abilities (Applepie)